


That One Video

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dumb stuff idk, Established Relationship, M/M, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray barely reacts to Joel's actions during AHWU 152, this raises Michael's suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Video

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the tag my friend had put underneath a gif of Joel and Ray during that AHWU about how Ray barely reacted to how close Joel's face was to him and this story suddenly formed.

Ray didn’t want to admit it, but whenever Joel came close to him, he felt a sense of excitement build up though each time he’d force himself to think it was a natural relationship reaction. It was moments like these that Ray was thankful he was pretty good at hiding his emotions, especially during this particular AHWU. However, after months and months of increasing invading-of-space-bubbles from Joel, Ray found himself hardly batting an eyelash when the man came closer to his face than normal.

As soon as Joel left the room, Ray adjusted his glasses and blankly looked at the camera. Then with a nod, he handed the microphone off to Jack.

“Dude, what was that?” Michael asked quietly with an eyebrow raised as Ray went over to his desk.

“What do you mean?” Ray was confused at first and didn’t catch any of Michael’s hinting.

“That,” the other man responded with emphasis and nodded towards the closed door. “You didn’t react at all when Joel came close to you.”

Ray shrugged and had a feeling he knew where Michael was going with this, but didn’t want to say anything.

“It’s like you’re used to it or something. I mean, I said, ‘Ship that, ladies,’ as a joke, but I didn’t think I was actually right.” Michael was now leaning forward in his chair with one arm perched on the desk besides him. 

Ray could see the knowing stare in the man’s eyes, but still wanted to drag out this game a little longer just to see how much he could push Michael’s buttons. “Well, Joel doesn’t really know what personal space means so…”

“Just admit that you guys are together, Ray.” 

Score one point to a certain Michael Jones, who couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business. 

Ray grimaced as his imaginary scoreboard ticked in Michael’s favor and he finally gave in. “Okay. Yes. Fine. We’re together. Happy?”

Silence filled the room and Ray could feel Jack’s eyes on him as the AHWU came to a screeching halt. It was then Michael erupted into laughter and spun in his chair. “Fucking called it! See, Jack? Your good old friend is a cradle robber!”

Ray scoffed at this and was half-tempted to push Michael’s chair, but kept his cool and waited to hear what Jack had to say. 

“I’m thankful these AHWUs can be edited,” Jack mumbled and shook his head. “Just let me know if he causes any trouble, okay, Ray?” and before Ray could reply, Jack jumped right back into the news. 

“Joel and Ray sitting in a tree,” Michael mouthed and then smugly grinned when Ray’s eyes spelled death. 

Deciding it would be better to move to another area of the room than to suffer through Michael’s tormenting, Ray shifted to the couch and did his best to ignore the other man’s hand motions and whatever inaudible shit he was saying under Jack’s continuing announcements. 

Best friends. Right. 

Secretly though, Ray was glad that the announcement of his relationship with Joel went so well with the first two Achievement Hunters and that probably meant it was going to be just fine with the rest of the crew. Sure, there was going to be some explaining to do for Joel to get all caught up, especially when Jack was probably going to hound him right after the news, but Ray decided that was the perfect payback for the older man coming so close to him on camera. 

AHWU 152, huh? That was one video Ray was going to have to look back on for years to come.


End file.
